A paving machine, such as an asphalt paver, is a self-propelled construction machine designed to receive, convey, distribute, profile and partially compact the asphalt material. The paving machine accepts asphalt material that is heated to an appropriate temperature for flow and even spreading into a receiving hopper at front of the paving machine. The asphalt material in the hopper is conveyed to rear of the paving machine with conveyors positioned at a bottom of the hopper.
The asphalt material conveyed from the hopper is distributed along width of an intended ribbon or mat by means of two opposing screws or spreading conveyors or augers, and a screed assembly profiles and compacts the asphalt material into a mat on the paving surface. The screed assembly may include two flat sections coupled together at a hinge so as to accommodate for a crowning motion of the paving machine in order to impart required slope to the paving surface. During the paving process, the screed assembly must be heated so that the hot paving material does not stick to a bottom surface of the screed assembly as the screed assembly passes over and compacts the mat.
As the paving material gets heated, viscosity of the paving material decreases and the paving material is able to flow easily and can be distributed on the paving surface effectively. If the screed assembly will not be heated to an adequate temperature, the hot paving material coming in contact with the screed assembly will get cooled, and as a result will stick to the screed assembly. The screed assembly has electrical heating elements that heat the screed assembly to the necessary temperature for paving. The heating elements may be attached to the screed assembly through mechanical fasteners and can be easily replaced after being worn out.
However, while the screed assembly passes over and compacts the mat, the hot paving material may enter the screed assembly through a gap between the two sections at the hinge. The hot asphalt may also stick to the mechanical fasteners holding the heating elements and may pose problems in easy removal of the heating elements for replacement later. It may also damage the heating elements in process of removal. Thus, an improved screed assembly is required to solve the aforementioned problem.